Sonny & Brian have an affair
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Recently, Sonny broke up with Will because he questioned whether he loved him or was using him just for sex. In this story, Sonny reaches out to his good friend Brian and they have a conversation and drink red wine at his apartment. Sonny thinks Brian is a great guy and a good friend. Brian has ulterior motives for visiting Sonny's apartment.


"I can't believe Will he actually thought we had slept together!" Sonny yelled as he drank

some a glass of red wine trying to calm his nerves. Brian sat quietly at the kitchen table in

Sonny's apartment listening carefully to his friend. It was a bit past ten thirty in the evening and

for over an hour Brian had listened to Sonny complaining about Will Horton. Brian had the day

off from Salem University tomorrow so he didn't mind coming over to Sonny's apartment when

he got the frantic phone call at eight in the evening.

"Sonny I am really sorry to hear you and Will are already having problems. I thought things

were going so well for you guys." Brian replied as he sipped some of the wine.

"I don't know about Will anymore Brian? I can't believe Will actually insinuated that I am

some kind of man whore who sleeps around a lot. I am so insulted." Sonny snapped as he

slammed his fist on the table.

"Sonny why don't you just call Will and work things out with him?" Brian asked.

"Why should I apologize Brian? I didn't do anything wrong it is not my fault that Will

is so immature that he actually believes the bullshit coming from his father Lucas. Lucas

doesn't want us to be together because he believes I am a bad influence on Will." Sonny

snapped.

"I don't get it Sonny? Don't you think Lucas is trying to break you and Will up?" Brian

asked as he stared into Sonny's somber brown eyes. Brian had never seen Sonny so sad he

seemed crushed, defeated, like he was waving the white flag giving up on Will. Secretly, at

the back of Brian's mind he knew this was going to happen that's why he backed off at the end

of August and gave Sonny the tickets for the concert. Brian knew that Will Horton would fuck

up his relationship with Sonny because in his mind Will is a loser and a complete screw up.

Of course, Brian knew he had to be smart, he needed to be shrewd, methodical, in his strategy to

prove to Sonny he was the one he should be with and not Will Horton. Brian glanced at his

watch and noticed he had listened patiently to Sonny for over two hours. The plan was working,

first in September, Brian asked Sonny to go to a movie with friends so it wouldn't appear as a

date and Sonny agreed. However, Brian just wanted to spend time with Sonny to be in his

presence, to hear his sweet sounding voice, to feel Sonny touch when he whispered to him

in the movie theatre. All of Brian's friends knew he was attracted to Sonny and of course

Sonny knew Brian had feelings for him but his heart belonged to Will Horton.

Brian continued to sip the red wine he was feeling more free and loose over two months

had passed since he made his last pass at Sonny. Brian was working up the courage to make

a move on Sonny again he hoped the alcohol could give him the strength to let his friend know

he loved him.

Meanwhile, Sonny seemed distressed and confused he wanted to take Brian's advice to

just call Will he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and contemplated dialing Will's

number but changed his mind.

"We need to do something I am tired of sitting around moaning about my life. Anyway how

are you doing Brian anything new with you?" Sonny asked.

" Well, school is going great and I sincerely hope I ace my exams. I really want to become

a doctor Sonny that's my dream. I remember, when the disaster hit Salem a few months ago

and I was thrilled to help the injured citizens and learn from wonderful doctors such as Kayla

and Cameron." Brian said with a smile on his face. Brian was thrilled that Sonny actually asked

about his life and what was going on with him.

"That sounds great Brian I am glad medical school is going good for you. Do you think you

will do residency in Salem or are you going to leave town?" Sonny inquired as he finished his

glass of wine. Sonny glanced at the red wine which was starting to burn in his stomach. The

feeling of rage was bubbling inside of Sonny but he knew it would be disrespectful to

constantly complain about Will. Sonny could tell looking at Brian he was bored hearing about

Will.

"I want to listen to some music do you got any cool songs on you I pod" Brian asked as he

walked over to Sonny's stereo system. Let's take a look here to see what you got. Oh my

goodness, I can't believe this you got N Sync on you I pod that's so early 2000s Sonny!" Brian

giggled. Sonny placed the glass on the table and raced over to Brian his face was a blood shot

red with embarrassment.

"I love Justin Timberlake yes he married Jessica Biel but I don't care he's hot!" Sonny laughed.

"I like Lance Bass at least I know I can have a shot at dating him because he's gay." Brian

snapped.

"You think Lance Bass is cute?" Sonny replied with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, I like Lance because he's proud to be gay he isn't some closet case. Lance is a confident

gay man and I find that very attractive in a guy."

"Brian, Lance also took many years of soul searching to come out of the closet he didn't just

magically come out you know." Sonny replied.

"Okay, yes the gossip queen Perez Hilton did give Lance a push in the tabloid media but

ultimately Lance came out on his own accord and I am just thrilled he did." Brian retorted

with a smile on his face.

Brian said as he scanned Sonny's I pod and decided to play N'Sync's hit song Bye Bye Bye.

Sonny cranked up the volume to the I pod and the two young men started to dance and sing to

the lyrics. Brian was happy to see Sonny finally smiling for a change instead of moping and

feeling sorry for himself. After the song ended, Sonny played Christina Aguilera's new song

Your Body and the two friends started to dance again this time closer together. Brian loved

it when Christina sang the line _all I want is your body_. Brian looked at Sonny at his raven

coloured hair, his bright smile, his soft skin and he was getting hard. Brian couldn't control

himself he pressed his body against Sonny's and he kissed him passionately on the lips.

Sonny kissed Brian back as their lips crashed together after the Christina Aguilera song ended

the two men kissed passionately with intensity and their bodies fell into a heap on to Sonny's

bed. For months, Brian had dreamed of kissing Sonny Kiriakis to feel his skin next to his.

Sonny started to kiss Brian's neck and he let out a sigh he felt so good. Next, Sonny started to

rip off Brian's white shirt and blue jeans. Brian returned the favour as he carefully pulled off

Sonny's brown shirt and pants. Brian thought he was dreaming this can't be happening this

fantasy was becoming true he wanted to show Sonny that he was the better gay man for

him not that screwed up queen Will Horton.

"I want to suck your cock Brian!" Sonny said in a seductive voice he yanked off Brian's

blue underwear and took his eight inch cock into his mouth. Brian placed his head on the pillow

at the top of the bed shivering he felt Sonny's tongue move from the shaft, down to his balls

and up and back again and again. The euphoria, the feeling of pleasure was increasing but Brian

didn't want to come not so quickly.

"Stop!" Brian said.

"What's the matter?" Sonny replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sonny?" Brian inquired.

"Of course, I'm horny, you're horny, I'm single, you're single so what's the problem?" Sonny inquired.

"Okay let's do sixty nine." Brian responded he pulled his body down so his face was

at close to Sonny's crotch and he pulled off his black underwear. Sonny cock was so huge

and thick. Brian engulfed Sonny's cock down his throat as Sonny sighed with pleasure.

Both men continued to suck each other's dicks for more then ten minutes.

"Let's fuck are you a top or bottom?" Brian asked.

"Come on Brian, I'm a Kiriakis of course I'm a top and I am always in control." Sonny got up and

reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out some condoms and lubrication. Brian bent

over in the doggy style position as Sonny placed the lube on his anus and he put the condom

on his cock.

"Fuck me Sonny! Fuck me baby!" Brian cried at the top of his lungs. Sonny pushed his hard

cock into Brian's ass as it went deep inside.

"Oh yeah Brian that's it baby, take my dick oh yeah that feels so good!" Sonny moaned.

"Yeah Sonny fuck me hard, fuck my ass harder! Fuck me harder Sonny!" Brian screamed at

the top of his lungs he could feel Sonny's cock rubbing against his prostate gland and the feeling

was incredible he was so close to ejaculating but he didn't want to cum he wanted to hold on to

this feeling forever. This has to be a dream it can't be real Brian thought to himself. Sonny

Kiriakis is the hottest guy in Salem he is supposed to be in love with Will Horton.

By contrast, Sonny wasn't thinking he just stared at Brian's juicy pale, muscular bubble butt

and he was so turned on. Sonny smacked Brian's ass he was a hot guy a total Adonis.

"I'm going to cum Sonny, I'm cuming!" Brian jerked his cock hard and his ejaculation

exploded on to the crème sheets.

"Yes, yes Brian I'm cuming I am cuming!" Sonny shot his load into the condom and then

he collapsed on to Brian's back. Both men breathed deeply. Brian glanced at his watch it was

twelve thirty in the morning he was exhausted. Sonny threw the condom on the floor and pulled

Brian up to him and they kissed each other softly on the lips.

"Thank you Brian you are such a good friend. I needed a release to take away the painful

feelings I've been having today." Sonny said quietly as he played with Brian's wet brown hair.

"Well we are friends and I knew you were really hurting so I wanted you to feel good."

Brian answered as he kissed Sonny. Sonny heard his phone ringing and he leaped out of the

bed and answered it.

"Oh ,hello Will how are you? Well I'm kind of busy can you call me later. I am so tired

I've been sleeping and I am so exhausted right now. Sure we can meet at common grounds after

your economics class." Sonny lied with a smile on his face. Brian was furious, he just gave up

his ass to Sonny and yet here he is talking to fucking Will Horton!

"I think I'm going to go home." Brian said as he got up off the bed.

"No don't go Brian I need you now." Sonny gave him a look of sadness with his puppy dog

brown eyes. Brian couldn't resist Sonny and they kissed and dropped on to the bed once more.

"Okay I can stay the night." Brian replied.

"Good let's get some sleep." Sonny said as he clicked off the lights and they got under the

crème sheets. Brian was confused he wasn't sure what to do a part of him was angry was he

getting played or getting exactly what he wanted? Brian drifted back to sleep as he and Sonny

slept in the spoon position he felt Sonny's heart next to his. Brian pinched himself this was

really happening but the end result wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.


End file.
